


Enjoying the View

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Scottage, moving in to the cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz can't understand why Jemma is being so difficult? It's just a picture. Why can't she make up her mind?





	

“Just a little bit more to the left”

Fitz moaned loudly, unable to hold back his frustration. “Jemma, you’ve had me move this one picture at least fifteen times now.” He had been hanging things up around the cottage all day long and Jemma could not seem to make up her mind where she wanted things. And this last picture had been the absolute worst. Up, down, left, right. It never seemed to be to her liking. “You’ve got to stop being so particular woman! You’re driving me crazy”

He heard her giggles from behind him and was instantly annoyed. He spun around to face her. “Jemma I’m serious. It’s not funny!”

Jemma’s face was flushed and a smirk played on her lips as she sat legs and arms crossed in a large armchair. “I’m sorry love but I got distracted.”

“By what?” Fitz asked throwing his hands into the air.

Jemma giggled again. “Fitz I got distracted by the view.” Jemma then stood from the chair and walked slowly over to Fitz. He couldn’t help but notice how her hips swung from side to side as she walked. “I mean your bum looks really fantastic in those jeans.”

Fitz raised his eyes brows as wide grin spread across his face and his heart began to race. “Does it now?” Fitz asked grabbing Jemma’s hand and pulling her close so he could wrap his arms around her. He felt her hands move down his back slowly, which made his shutter. He rested his forehead against hers looking down into her bright brown eyes. “I’m glad that you noticed. I have been working out a bit more recently.”

“Haha, well then. I hope you’ll let me appreciate your hard work.” Jemma leaned up to brush several kisses along his jaw. “Shall we take this appreciation to the bed room?”

Fitz chuckled with a grin down at her. “Or the couch. The carpet also works just as well. I’m not picky. As long as I get to appreciate your body too.”


End file.
